nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Extermination
Extermination is a custom Nazi Zombies map and map five of the ''Apocalypse III: Divided Destiny'' storyline. Opening Cutscene Mitchell Carver kicks a wooden door down, and he, Trevor Reznik, William Cullen, and Eric Michaelson enter with their M9mms raised up. Two zombies walk towards Carver, who quickly exterminates them. Cullen throws a flare, which lights the room, revealing radios and computer screens. Chairs are knocked over and their is food on a table. "Reznik, Cullen, search the room. Make sure all possible entrances are sealed off," says Carver. "Roger that," reply the two men. Carver walks over to a radio and switches. At that moment, Cullen and Reznik return. "All entraces are sealed off, Sir," says Cullen assuringly. Carver doesn't reply; he is fixed in a trance on documents. "Sir?!" shouts Cullen. Carver snaps out of the trance. "We gotta try and contact Military headquarters. We're runnin' low on ammo," Carver says as he picks up a radio speaker. There is static in the radio. Then, a voice. "Come again. I repeat, come again. I didn't catch that," says Carver. "Ah, Captain. It's good to here from you. Glad to see that you made it." "Who are you? And how do you know my rank?". "I'm Dr. Edward Leichen﻿. Leading scientist of the Ark of Eden Military Science Division. I presume you are stranded? Is that correct?". "Yeah...". "Well, if you can make it to me, I'll get you outta here." "How do you expect us to get outta here?". "I'm sure you can do it. There should be a weapon cache behind you." The four soldiers look behind them. "There's nothing there," says Carver annoyed. "Well then, I guess you'll have to fight your way to me with your M9mm." "Where are you?" Carver asks. "My present location is at the far side of the side of the City, in Container City. "We're on our way!" says Carver. Enemies *Zombies - These zombies are many different types of nationalities. They wear civilian clothing, which is ripped, torn, and bloody. Each different nationality of zombies' eyes glow a different color, which ranges from white, blue, red, orange, and green. *Mutants - Mutants make their first appearance in this map. Mutants are zombies that have been infected with a different virus, casuing them to grow larger, stronger, and faster. Mutants will appear after round 10 with zombies. *Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants - Government-Created Bio-Weapon Mutants make their first appearance in this map as well. These Mutants are different because, as their name suggests, they were created by the Government. They are the boss in the map. When shot at, they will use blades that are attached to their arms to swing at the player. After two hits the player will die. Only one will appear at a time. Weapons Coming soon... Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box is exactly the same as its canonical version. Perk-a-Colas *Diver *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *PhD Flopper *Quick Revive *Double Tap Root Beer Power-Ups *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Assassin *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Double Points﻿ ﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Extermination Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith